Jacob Callaway
Jacob Dakota Callaway (born January 21, 1979) is a retired American Professional Wrestler, better known by the ring name RelliK. Early life Being a very private person, not much is known about Callaway's life before professional wrestling. Although, what is known is Callaway was born into a broken home, living with his mother. Callaway's relationship with his father is hazy at best, as not much information was given on the matter. Callaway grew up listening to bands like Metallica, Ozzy Osbourne, and White Zombie, developing an interest in the weird, unusual and often criticized as "dark and sadistic", and often got him in trouble during school through his art work. Callaway dropped out of school at age 19 while a Junior in high school to pursue a career in professional wrestling. Training/American Championship Wrestling (2004-2004) Callaway first broke into wrestling in the ACW promotion, being trained by ACW General Manager and future manager, Derek Black, and ACW wrestler and C.E.O., Hot Blooded Texas Red. having trouble thinking up a gimmick, Red gave Callaway the gimmick of "The X-Factor", who was a brash, young wrestler who was so full of himself he considered himself the missing link in wrestling, stating the business was old and worn out, and he was the new and exciting. After a few months of riding the lower, to lower mid card status, ACW decided to trash the gimmick, doing away with The X-Factor with a Loser Leaves Town Match at the end of his first and only feud in ACW against Chris Matthews. Months later, Red brought Callaway back, but this time as a manic kid who escaped from the insane asylum to become professional wrestler by the name of "Psycho Billy". They teamed Callaway with another new comer by the name of Smiley Bob, who was Billy's friend in the asylum who escaped with him, and together they were the tag team "Freaks Unleashed". The fans would quickly accept the new duo, enjoying the antics of the leather mask wearing Psycho Billy and the always frowning Smiley Bob (who's face was painted to be a big yellow smiley face). But soon after they got over with the ACW fans, ACW folded and the rights to the promotion were sold to the Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2004-2005) Now under new management, Freaks Unleashed were renamed "The Killer Freaks" by management. Although their act and gimmicks stayed the same, XWF changed their looks slightly, Smiley Bob's face paint now looking as if the smiley face had been shot in the head, and Psycho Billy wearing bloody tattered clothing with his mask now removed and the words STOP ME written backwards on his forehead (similar to Al Snow's HELP ME), and the two now taking a more psychotic, violent turn as they began toting around various hardcore weapons. The Freaks ignited a feud with another team called "The Impact Playaz"; Krak and Busta, after Smiley Bob assaulted Busta with a barbed wire bat during a match. A short lived feud, it was filled with several hardcore types matches including First Blood, Flaming Table, and the Match of 10,000 Tacks. The feud culminated at Xtremapalooza '05 in a now famous Barbed Wire Massacre, which ended with The Killer Freaks losing after Psycho Billy was pinned after Krak hit the Krak Down. The Freaks spent the rest of 2005 enjoying mid-card status, but rarely making Pay-Per-View appearances. At the beginning of 2005, at the New Blood Pay-Per-View, The Freaks won an Over the Top Rope Tag Team Battle Royal to become the #1 Contenders for the Tag Team titles. Unfortunately, after Smiley Bob was fired for no showing an event, Psycho Billy was stripped of his #1 Contendership. While XWF offered to repacked Callaway with a new gimmick, Callaway insisted that he run with it, creating a story line where Psycho Billy became distraught without his best friend, and desperately starts looking for a new tag partner. As the story line ran its course, Psycho Billy tagged with such people like TAKA Michinoku Jr., Carlito Montana, and former rival Chris Matthews, losing every match due to Billy being pinned. Finally, when Psycho Billy became so stressed out without Smiley Bob, he snapped and attacked his then tag partner Madd Dogg, even after they won a match, signaling a heel turn for Psycho Billy. Igniting a feud with Madd Dogg, the audience didn't want to see the main eventer Madd Dogg taking on the lower carder Psycho Billy, so management cut the feud severally short, making the feud only 2 weeks long, ending at Bloodbath '05 when Billy lost a Biker Chain on a Pole Match. Although Callaway was having fun with the Psycho Billy gimmick, he knew he would never rise in the ranks as a singles competitor as Psycho Billy, and asked management for a new gimmick. They agreed, and Psycho Billy's official departure was the WarZone after Bloodbath, when Madd Dogg came out after Billy's match and told Billy he had called the asylum he escaped from, and that he was "going back home". Billy was then carried out of the arena in a straight jacket by Asylum Security. During the few months management had Callaway inactive, the two began contemplating a more serious role. Finally C.E.O. James Riddick came up with the gimmick of a mysterious satanist named "Bloodshed". Callaway liked the idea and accepted it, but changed the name of Bloodedshed to "RelliK", being "KilleR" spelled backwards, getting the idea from the movie, The Shining. After building up the hype for a "coming darkness to XWF"(now with his long hair dyed black and a pentagram drawn over his right eye), RelliK debuted during the match of a man by the name of The Messiah (who claimed to be the reincarnation of Jesus) during Dooms Day '05, coming up from under the ring, and after an unmerciful beating, RelliK dragged the battered Messiah down back through the hole RelliK crawled through (this was also Messiah's departure from the company, saying that RelliK dragged him down to hell). The next on WarZone, it was revealed that RelliK's attack was orchestrated by The Messiah's former manager; Derek Black (the man who trained Callaway), and that XWF management paid him big money to bring in someone that Black knew could do away with the Messiah (who had, kayfabe, been a thorn in XWF Management's side for a long time). So Derek figured the only thing to defeat Jesus, would be Satan, and summoned RelliK. RelliK was then involved in many squash matches, and backstage promos, saying he was going to unleash hell on XWF, to get him over with the fans. But as RelliK was scheduled to engage with a feud with Madd Dogg, RelliK was traded to XWF's sister promotion, Extreme Wrestling Entertainment. Extreme Wrestling Entertainment (2005-2006) Now on EWE, RelliK quickly moved up in the ranks, quickly desimating a huge bulk of EWE's mid card wrestlers. The most notable part of this point in time in EWE was his short series of matches with EWE European Champion Jacob Eversole, who was undefeated up until having a match with RelliK, but never got a shot at the title. He soon engaged in a feud with EWE World Heavyweight Champion, "The Dark One" Ivan Valvono, and his stable the Brothers of Blood, when RelliK assaulted the champion after his title match at Redemption '05. On the following StreetFight, Valvono and B.o.B. member Dark Syde had a match against RelliK and Hunter Hennigan, who at the time was also in a feud with Valvono, gunning for his World Title. But as the match progressed, it turned out that RelliK was actually aligned with the Brothers when he attacked Hennigan, and allowed Valvono to get the pin. RelliK continued to be apart of the dominating faction for the most of 2005, and even obtaining the Tag Team Titles with fellow B.o.B. member, Gabriel. They would hold the titles for a record making 6 months before finally losing them to the team of The Demotion Boyz; Demotioners Crowbar and Iron. He became a main stay in the faction, almost being seen as a second in command, until December of '05, when RelliK was named by management to be the #1 Contender for Valvono's title. Valvono then gave RelliK a choice: give up his contendership, or leave the Brothers of Blood. He made his decision clear during Valvono's match that night when he once again came up from under the ring and dragged Valvono down. The weeks leading up to the Pay-Per-View consisted of back and forth attacks between the Brothers and RelliK, all the while Derek Black trying to convince RelliK to give up the contendership. At Hell Bound '06, RelliK lost his first Heavyweight Title match after Derek Black betrayed RelliK and assaulted him with a chair, allowing Valvono to score the pin. The following StreetFight, with Black still aligned with the Brothers of Blood, RelliK became obsessed with creating the downfall of the stable. He would regullary attack members of the Brotherhood when they were alone, and would often try to attack his former manager, but could never get his hands on him, due to Black always remaining close to Valvono. Soon, RelliK teamed with Brotherhood sworn enemy, Vampiro, and the two began systematically destroying the Brotherhood. It began on an episode of StreetFight, when the two won the tag team titles from Gabriel and Dark Syde. Two months later, at LOCK DOWN '06, RelliK won the EWE European Championship from Raven, and at the next PPV, Hard Impact, Vampiro won the Hardcore Title from Gabriel, with interference from RelliK. The only title left would be Valvono's Heavyweight Title. Losing grip over his stable members, and many members leaving, the Brothers of Blood came down to Valvono, Raven, and Black. When Vampiro won a #1 Contender No Holds Barred Go for the Gold Match, Valvono refused to give him a shot at the title unless it was on his terms. Vampiro agreed, and at the PPV, the match was a Gateway to Hell Cage Match. During the match, Vampiro and Valvono's brawl spilled outside of the cage. While their fight was going on, RelliK finally got his measure of revenge, when he came up from under the ring, and attacked Derek Black, who was trapped inside the giant cell with him. But in the end, Valvono managed to retain his World title. Management now fully on the side of RelliK and Vampiro, decided since they couldn't name Vampiro #1 Contender twice in a row, RelliK now had his shot at Valvono's title, and since the champion chose the stipulations last time, RelliK got to choose the match type. The next StreetFight, RelliK lost a Do or Die Iron Maiden match to Valvono after Derek Black pushed RelliK into the maiden while being distracted by Raven. After the match, RelliK went missing for a subsequental amount of weeks. Meanwhile, with all of RelliK's titles being vacated, including the Tag Team, and European, Vampiro also lost the Hardcore Title to Raven. Just as the Brotherhood seemed to be coming back together since the re-entry of Gabriel, strange things seemed to happen where ever the Brotherhood, and especially Valvono, would go. The most mysterious thing happened on an episode of Bloodbath when Gabriel claimed that Derek Black, "has seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth". It all came to a head after Valvono successfully retained his title once again, when the missing Derek Black appeared on stage. Without saying a word, he rolled out an old, decrepid Iron Maiden, and it was already obvious who had returned, but didn't reveal the contents of the maiden yet. On the following StreetFight, Vslvono found an empty iron maiden in the middle of his dungeon, and after the main event, RelliK, seeming returned from the dead, and now wearing a demonic, ritualistic mask, and his eyes now blanked out. It was also at this time that RelliK began being billed from "The Land of the Dead". Derek Black, now at RelliK's side once again, was proclaimed (seemingly by the now mute RelliK), the "voice of evil". Now gunning for Valvono's title more than ever, RelliK was finally got a chance to become #1 Contender when he was put into a 3 Way Dance between himself, Gabriel and Hunter Hennigan. But after a controversial end, management named Hennigan and RelliK the top contenders. At Xtremeapalooza '06, RelliK finally captured his first World Heavyweight Title after nailing Valvono with his new finisher, the "Spiral to Hell". Unfortunately, only two months after winning the World Title, EWE and XWF closed it doors. World Wrestling Entertainment Extreme Hardcore (2007) RelliK and Derek Black had a short stint in the WWEEH, defeating lower card wrestlers, and racking up a small undefeated streak of 5-0 before leaving the dying promotion. Revolution Pro Wrestling (2008) On January 5, 2008, Callaway signed with Revolution Pro Wrestling under a new gimmick of a self-absorbed celebrity/rock star personality, going by the name of John Callaway. He won his debut match against Kevin Angle on Sunday Night Bloodbath. On March 13, 2008, Callaway obtained his first title in RPW by obtaining the RPW Intercontinental Champion, defeating former champion Damien McCharisle. On March 24, 2008, Callaway lost the Intercontinental Title in a unification match with RPW World Champion, Antonio Bank$. Retirement In mid April, Callaway announced he was going to be leaving RPW and the world of professional wrestling. He had a series of 3 matches, labeled as his "Final farewell Matches." The first was against Dead-Zero, which he lost. The second against Ryuji Matsumoto, where he picked up a win. His final match came at RPW's annual Pay-Per-View, Full Throttle, where he faced the debuting Ivan Valvono. This match saw Callaway return to his RelliK gimmick for one night only, where he picked up the win. Callaway has since cut all ties with RPW. Wrestling Facts *Entrance Music :*The X-Factor- An Instrumental Version of 2x4 by Metallica :*Psycho Billy- More Human than Human by White Zombie with Freaks Unleashed/The Killer Freaks :*RelliK- Super-Charger Heaven by White Zombie, The Thing That Should Not Be by Metallica (after rebirth), I Zombie by White Zombie (WWEEH) :*John Callaway- Fire It Up by Black Label Society or Purple Haze by Jimi Hendrix *Alignment :*X-Factor- Heel (through entire run) :*Psycho Billy- Face (as Freaks Unleashed/ The Killer Freaks), Heel (in a singles role) :*RelliK- Heel (at debut through Brothers of Blood era), Face (with Vampiro), Neutral (upon rebirth), Heel (WWEEH) :*John Callaway- Heel (RPW) *Manager(s) :*Derek Black- as RelliK *Moveset :*'Driven to Hell/Spiral to Hell' (Front Flip Piledriver) -RelliK :*'Bloodshed' (Strike to the head by a concealed weapon, usually a rail spike or barbed wire)- RelliK :*'Callaway Haze' (Swinging Side Slam)- John Callaway :*'Star Struck' (Top Rope Moonsault Elbow Drop)- John Callaway :*5-Star Frog Splash :*Double Springboard Senton :*Triple Jump Moonsault :*Corner Shining Wizard :*Enzugiri :*Frankensteiner :*Tornado DDT :*Guillotine Leg Drop :*Flying Clothesline :*Clothesline from Hell